fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Fusion UXP--A New Path, A New Destiny, Legacy Of The Greatest
Infinite Fusion UXP--A New Path, A New Destiny, Legacy Of The Greatest & Most Powerful Legends Of All Worlds, A New Generation Of Warriors / Successors To The Ancient & Legendary Masters, Dawn Of The Ultimate Defenders Of The Mulitversal Dimensions '' is a fan fictional series based on the Japanese Anime series, Sailor Moon & Digimon. This is also a retelling of The anime series as well, but it won't follow the original story line. This is the Fourteenth Multi-crossover series, but it revolves around Sailor Moon & Digimon, with a lot of major reference from other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. Plot Sailor Soldier Civilization ''Neo Senshi / Neo Soldiers *''Sailor Neo Moon'' *''Sailor Neo Sun'' *''Sailor Neo Mercury'' *''Sailor Neo Mars'' *''Sailor Neo Jupiter'' *''Sailor Neo Venus'' *''Sailor Neo Uranus'' *''Sailor Neo Neptune'' *''Sailor Neo Pluto'' *''Sailor Neo Saturn'' *''Sailor Neo Earth'' *''Sailor Neo Nemesis'' ''Asteriod Senshi Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Grand High Council Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Legendary Senshi Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System Sailor Animates Kinmoku Sailor Sesnhi Elite Guard Autobots Dynasty Of Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor The 9 Valkyries Royal Guardians Of The All Spark Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Digi-Destined Original Digidestined #Tai Kamiya & Agumon '' ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GoliathKbuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, WaruPlesiomon'' #''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, MagnaSerphimon'' #''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Angewomon, Ophanimon, DivineOphanimon'' #''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, WarlordExamon'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Mervamon, PrimordialMervamon'' #''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Marsmon, Marsmon War God Mode'' #''Jun Motomiya & Dorumon'' ##''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, ImperialAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Michael Tsukyomi & Kudamon'' ##''Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurousmon, ChivalKentaurousmon'' #''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, InfernoApollomon & CelestailDianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' #''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' ##''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode'' #''Akane Hasaegawa & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode'' #''Justin Kasaumori & Veemon'' ##''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon'' #''Ayaka Tsukyomi & Guilmon'' ##''Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, MedievalGallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode'' #''Kimiko Yamamoto & Renamon'' ##''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, SpiritSakuyamon'' #''Yagami Kurusaki & Ryudamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Yumi Tsukyomi & Terriermon & Lopmon'' ##''Gargomon & Turuiemon, Rapidmon & Antylamon, SaintGargomon & Cherubimon, DiveinSaintGargomon & MetalCherubimon'' #''Benjamin Kasasumori & Ogremon'' ##''Etemon, KingEtemon, ShadowKingEtemon'' #''Ashley Haruno & Shamamon'' ##''Apemon, Mammothmon, SkullMammothmon, MetalSkullMammothmon'' Holy Knights High King & Queen Mythological Deities Of The Supernatural World Raid Cats Wrecking Dogs Aerial Brigade Dino Guard Demonic Slayers Angelic Slayers Insect Masters Divinty Warlords Of The Solar System Bakugan Elite Guard Spirital Guardians Looney Tune Kingdom Elite Guard Holy Knight Combiners Colossus Battle Stations / Infinity Zero Maximus Time Space Administration Bureau *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vits '' *''Teana Lanster'' *''Shamal'' *''Subaru Nakajima'' *''Erio Monodial'' *''Caro Ru Lushe'' Winx Club *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy *Daphne Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes / Freedom Fighters Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Future Team Phantom Team Blitz Allies Worlds Movies Television Shows Video Games Extras *The Silver Millennium took place in the 21st century, The Moon Kingdom was not Destroyed by The Dark Kingdom *The Neo Sailor Soldiers Of The Solar System are rulers of Their respective planets after their parents death in the war against The Dark Kingdom *The White Moon Family are descendants of The Holy King Of The 10 Commandments, King Haiku & The Goddess of The Moon, Selene *All females in The White Moon Family are part god & part dragon since They have King Haiku's blood flowin through their veins, they can access that power through the mystic tattoo, The Dragon Cross. *The Sailor Soldier Civilization are in an alliance with Mount Olympus & Heaven, allies to The Original God & Zeus. *Sailor Galaxia is Sailor Neo Uranus' older sister, meaning she is next in line to rule all Sailor Soldiers after Galaxia. *Sailor Galaxia is the first born daughter of King Ouranos, also she is head of Kinmoku's government: Archsenshi & Senshi Prime, Supreme Commander of The Sailor Soldier Civilization *The Original Digidestined have a total of 23 members in this series. *Chaos did not have Galaxia as a host because its was able to awaken to its true form, Sailor Chaos. *Serenity & Neo Senshi possess Celestial Gears, powerful sacred artifacts created from The Gods to help them vanquish evil. The Sailor Soldier Civilization possess The Celestial Gears. *Princess Terra is Prince Endymion & Prince Orion's older sister & The New Queen Of The Earth Kingdom & serves as its champion a.k.a. Sailor Neo Earth. *The Neo Senshi are the true Heirs to The Solar System because they are more powerful than the canon Senshi *Serenity ascends into Sailor Cosmos when she fights Sailor Chaos in the fifth season. Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Dragon Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neo Sailor Moon Primordial God X-Dragon Storm Category:Neon Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God Emperor / Intergalactic Aeon Star Guardian / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Divine Zodiac Entity & Revolutionary Grand Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neo Genesis Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Holy Dragon Infinity Galaxy Star Imperial X-Storm Fan Fictions